Unexpectedly
by TheRamenNoodleGirl
Summary: Bella is stuck amongst many situations: her failing relationship with Edward, a secret admirer and her new unwelcomed friend Jacob who worms his way into her heart. Will Bella do the right thing eventually? R&R! :D


Hey guys! My first twilight fanfic! This one is especially dedicated for one of my BFFs! Li! It storyline was created by me and my other BFF. Yeah, I know you get the idea....

Anyway ENJOY!

Unexpectedly

Bella stares at her plate, stabbing at random pieces of food half-heartedly. She had opposite a concerned Alice who was looking at her very intently. Bella defied her and continued staring at the very interesting morsel of food.

Edward, Bella's eight-month boyfriend was nowhere to be seen as usual. Bella didn't want to look Alice in the eye. It was presumed that she was the bearer of bad news and Bella was particularly good at repressing bad feelings and confrontations continued to do so.

She couldn't avoid it forever and Alice finally managed to get her attention.

"Bella, look. We're going for another hiking trip but this time we're going with Jasper's family. So, well we won't be here for atleast 3 weeks. Atleast _try _socializing with the others, you cannot force yourself to isolation for the rest of your life."

"But Alice!" whined Bella displeased at the news her bestest friend in the whole world was relaying to her. That meant Edward would be gone too and as much as she would like some space it wouldn't do. Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister had a thing for Edward and he had had history with her which meant even more trouble for her relationship which was already on the rocks as it is.

"Bella, I know Rosalie will be there but don't worry. I'll keep him on track. You _really need_ to settle your differences." consoled Alice already guilty for leaving her best friend behind alone.

"You'll be distracted by Jasper. Besides, we all know you like each other so I really think you should talk to him you know."

"Yes, I'll...I'll try ok? I need to get going now. Bye."

Bella merely looked down to her half eaten plate of spaghetti in response. She was worried not only ablout Edward but about the secret admirer notes she had been recieving of late. They had made Edward furious of course and that had led to yet another row between them.

Don't get her wrong. She was by no means violent but after seven months into their relationship things just took a complete 180. He always managed to bring out the worst in her. She simply let him because she was tired of repressing her feelings.

She had been so in love. Then she doesn't know how she managed to ruin it for herself.

She sighed heavily and was suddenly alert when she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the hard granite floor and a warm presence filling the seat beside hers.

She wanted to be left alone! Was that too much to ask for?

She frowned and looked at the imposing presence who she recognised as a family friend and fellow class-mate Jacob Black whom she never really made an effort to talk to except that one time.

Sometimes she really despised being of such a shy nature.

"Hey there Bella. Eating alone? Mind if I join you." Jacob asked in his deep, husky voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Sure." she said just out of politeness.

They ate in a comfortable silence which remained unbroken by either through out the rest of their lunch. Bella was surprised by the silent companionship Jacob provided. She hadn't expected as much.

Next day, was a weekend and Billy had promised to come by with Harry Clearwater's famous fish fry which even though Bella wouldn't admit, she quite liked.

The only surprise being Jacob Black who had tagged along to keep her company not that Charlie minded. She all too happy to have him instead of Edward whom he was suspicious of, it was well justified so Bella couldn't argue. Their arguments had a depression like effect on her especially since he was gone for a long time which made it worse. She needed closure. Badly.

Jacob hung around and made himself comfortable in Bella's house and soon his presence was welcomed by both Charlie and Bella who had taken an immense liking to him.

Jacob was like no other person she met. He made her laugh, smile, upset and excited all at the same time. When he was around she got this fluttery feeling inside her stomach while she almost resented.

He was a friend, a good friend but no more.

At college they confounded others by their strange friendship which was tethering between that and love. It was a thin line Bella refused to cross.

Jacob held her hand as they walked to her house. She was animated by the gory movie and the following debate she had with Jacob concerning that. It was slowly becoming a ritual. Every alternate day if they had managed to tackle their ever-growing pile of evil homework they went out for a movie which they both criticised and laughed at.

It was minutes before Bella registered his action and tugged her hand free from his gentle grip.

"What's wrong? Why did you pull away?" a confused Jacob asked.

"I'm still technically dating Edward, besides I don't really look at you that way..." Bella replied not sure of her own words.

Jacob saw the doubtfullness and figured he might as well persevere. Things couldn't get worse. His heart leaped in his chest as Bella walked to her door and bid him a quiet see you later.

It was as if someone was repeatedly stabbing his heart with a blunt knife. She could be so oblivious sometimes just as he could be obvious, not thta it mattered. Didn't do much for him. He sighed as he ran his hand through his raven hair as his glittering obsidian eyes followed Bella's petitte form as she turned away from him and opened her front door.

It was a rare day in Forks as the sun rose up high in the virtually cloud-less sky. It was good day Bella decided as she stepped outside to soak in the wonderful, much-missed sunlight that was filtered through the leaves of the many large trees in her front yard.

She decided she wanted to meet Edward. Yes, she would and she would make everything allright. Besides, it was a sublime Sunday morning and Edward had just returned from his trekking trip.

Bella contemplated on her two ideas, either she could surprise Edward or call him up and inform him of her visit. She decided on th first.

She stood against the large oak tree near the house from where she would have a clear view of his room and tried to calm her crazy heart before she peered through his window.

Her eyes widened as tears threatened to spill out at the heart-shattering sight in front of her. Edward and Rosalie tumbled about making out like animals as they rollled about in his room and rosalie tore at his clothes.

She averted her eyes from the offending sight and walked slowly towards the the door and rang the bell.

Esme opened the door. Bella had always been very fond of her. She was a mother figure, gentle, caring and uncommonly kind.

"He's in his room Bella. ." Esme began.

"EDWARD! Bella's here!" Esme called out to him

"Thank you Esme." Bella all but whispered, shocked at how faint and raspy her voice sounded.

Bella almost snuck upstairs and opened the door to find a half-dressed Edward in only his faded jeans. His hair was a mess and his lips swollen from his earlier actions.

Bella noticed this and she made up her mind.

"If you wanted to break up with me you should've just told me. I would've been more than happy to oblige." Bella muttered angrily.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You didn't have to sleep with Rosalie to do that." Bella said through gritted teeth as her vision clouded from angry tears.

"Who told you that?" A panicked Edward asked her.

"I saw you right now through your window. Perhaps you need to learn to close the curtains before you do anything like that.

"I have nothing to say."

"Neither do I except I'm curious. Where have you hid her?" Bella asked in a hurt voice.

"She left through the back door."

Bella looked at him, _really_ looked at him and saw what she had missed all this time. The guy he was, the person who claimed falsely to love her. He still had the most gorgeous body ever, but it was nothing Jacob didn't have.

'Why am I comparing Edward to Jacob?' Bella thought confused.

She then went on automatic mode and walked through the door not sparing a second glance at the voices screaming her name and headed for her car.

She roamed about aimlessly till her fuel ran out and she walked all the way to the nearest bar and ordered her favorite- an alcohol fuelled Margarita.

She supposed she could stay here all night as Charlie was away on a three day fishing trip with his friends from La Push.

She sat and drank till it hit her suddenly. Edward_ cheated _on her.

'That bastard.' she thought as she drank some more.

She wasn't in a completely inebriated state yet but was soon reaching there.

She felt some one take the seat next to hers and she looked over to see a very concerned Jacob, his eyebrows drawn into a tight V.

She giggled at his expression and tried to take a sip but Jacob snatched it from her and forced her up to her feet.

She stood still while he paid for her drinks and suddenly her legs were wobbly and she had to sit again.

"I heard from Alice what happened. I told you he was no good. All those letters an gifts and yet you wouldn't choose me over him. Why?" Jacob inquired.

"Because I thought I was in Love. Love, what a strange thing..." Bella answered.

"You know, I might feel some for you too." she said as she poked a finger at his well-muscled chest.

"I love you too Bella. Come on we'll get a room here for the night. You won't make it home." Jacob said his features softening.

They reached the room they were alloted with great difficulty and Jacob deposited a now-alert Bella on the bed and headed towards the the door when she grabbed his hand.

He looked at her. She looked at him. Jacob dove at her and hungrily claimed her lips as his own as his tongue plunged into the wet cavern what was her mouth.

Hours later, early in the morning Bella woke up with a raging headache and naked next to an equally naked Jacob.

A bit shocked she discovered she was pleased it was Jacob. She felt his lean body shift next to hers.

"Wazzapenin?" muttered Jacob almost incoherently.

"Nothing go to sleep." Bella said.

She doubted he registered the fact he was next to her, naked as the day he was born. She smiled to herself. She was rid of Edward and content.

She feel into deep slumber with this last thought in her head.

'He's my secret admirer.'

* * *

REMEMBER!

READ, RELISH & REVIEW

Sorry to disappoint BellaEdward fans!

Whether you like it or not is your opinion and personally I would like to read what you think of it anyway.

Your reviews inspire me to keep writing :)

---WhenDshitHitsDfAn


End file.
